Hospitality
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Draco Malfoy stops for tea with Luna Lovegood and stays longer than expected. POST-WAR Revenge


**Hospitality**

Draco Malfoy was alone. He had squandered his fortune and frightened his remaining family. The stigma of his association with the Dark Lord, pardoned or otherwise, made him chronically unemployable. He would have relocated to another country but his pardon had a restriction that kept him in the United Kingdom until his death.

He'd managed to survive in the Muggle world on his good looks alone. He travelled from woman to woman like a parasite as they tired of him. His latest hostess was a girl with Egyptian eyes and brown limbs named Sophie. She threw him out after just one week, screaming that he was a bastard. Draco thought she had grossly over-reacted to his comment about her shoes. It wasn't _his _fault she had appalling taste in footwear.

It was winter and he was homeless. If you saw him on the street you wouldn't think that he really hadn't a single penny to his name, but it was true. And it was getting dark.

They'd been on a holiday in the country when she threw him out. He knew better than to try and convince her to take him back; Sophie had the crazy-eyed look that Pansy always got when she was about to lunge for his eyeballs. He kept walking, hoping for some sign of civilization outside of the exclusive hotel they'd been staying at.

His prayers were answered. In the distance he spied a small cottage tucked between trees that bent down around it like a nest. He quickened his steps and wondered if they'd let him in if he said he was lost and had missed lunch. It was roughly tea time, anyhow.

The door was painted bright yellow with a knocker in the shape of a lamb's head. He eyed it and wondered if this was a Muggle residence or a Magical one. They could just be eccentric. Still, his guard was now up. He hadn't dared to step foot in the Magical world after news of his involvement in the death of Dumbledore escaped. No one cared that he hadn't actually done the deed. All that mattered was that he was meant to. The Wizarding public did not take that very well and he feared he would be stoned to death if he showed his face again.

The door opened to reveal Loony Lovegood. He remembered that she was one of Potter's special little friends and prepared to make an excuse and get the fuck out of there, but before he could she spoke.

"How do you do, Draco", sang Luna in her low, odd, singing fashion.

He smiled politely, flustered now. Luna reached into the neckline of her housedress to find some strap that had slipped from her shoulder.

"Ah, Lovegood. I, uh, thought this was somebody else's house. I do beg your pardon. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Why don't you come in? I'm only just sitting down for tea and there isn't anywhere around for miles. Surely you must be a little hungry."

He looked into those vague eyes and decided that if she was dangerous in any way, he was a hamster. Smiling now, he accepted her offer and stepped inside. Like most Wizarding homes, her cottage was much bigger inside than it looked on the outside. Despite its size it was crammed full of things packed away in crates and all sorts of rubbish. He saw a collection of rare silk scarves mixed in with cacti from Australia and artifacts from China. He wondered what she did for a living.

She nattered on about some nonsense while getting the tea things together. He wasn't really listening but made polite noises. She was a free meal and possibly a place to spend the night if he was careful. Her tea room was small and cozy, ringed by over-flowing book shelves. Several cats lay slothfully about the room in various states of sleep and had to be rearranged before they could sit.

The genial glow of the fire warmed his spirits and he found himself relaxing further. He participated more in the conversation as she had him cut the tea cake while she buttered their scones. She asked how he was handling the public and he found himself answering honestly instead of giving her some charming lies as usual. She seemed genuinely sympathetic. He found himself liking her and wished he hadn't been such a prick to her at school. But then, he'd had other things to worry about.

Luna had a tendency to lavishly sugar her tea and talk with her mouth full. Somehow it was alright and not stomach-churning.

Words came easily to him and found himself telling her about his childhood. The hours seemed to melt away until she pointed out that there was a snow storm raging outside and said, "It's nasty out there. You'd best spend the night."

He put up a show of being reluctant before finally agreeing to sleep there on the sofa.

They talked some more and then Luna went and got some soup for their dinner. Neither of them was very hungry after their long and heavy tea, but the soup was good and hot and just the sort of thing to make one comfortable when it's cold outside. Time escaped them until the cinders were dying and the teapot was empty. He fell asleep on the sofa in front of the fire, lulled by the soft languid words of his hostess. He never woke up.

Luna had poisoned him. She watched him turn white and blue impassively. She'd rather liked Dumbledore. It was too bad for Draco that he'd underestimated her.

~000~

End Hospitality

Another concept piece. Because I am useless.


End file.
